


the plenilune

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: when they were eight, they stayed up past bedtime to look for watercoloured moons in their picture books.things weren't much different when they were sixteen, except they were in love, and knew the loveliest moons weren't in watercolour.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	the plenilune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrenanaBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/gifts).



> i am a little obsessed with bren's magic au ;__; just a little. just a little tiny bit. it isnt like i think about it all day every day haha why would u think that

"Do it again!"

Marinette shot Adrien a grin. She knew if she wasn't careful, the glow of her magic would seep through the crack below her bedroom door, and her mother would be furious to find Adrien back over past bedtime. But for Marinette — Marinette and her thrumming, eight-year-old heart — that was just half the fun.

So she flicked her fingers out again (like flowers in spring, she had learned in class) until golden sparks sputtered out like a lit matchstick, then matured into a heat-soaked orb.

Adrien's eyes brightened, and not only because of the spell. For a moment, he even let his mouth drop open, and his fangs peeked out from under his upper lip.

He seemed to realise soon enough, and snapped his mouth back shut.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Marinette raised the light to his face so he could feel its warmth against his cheek.

"I love it." Then, he turned, rummaged around his backpack, and pulled out two picture books — the ones with the watercolour illustrations of plenilunes Marinette always tried to repaint. "Now we can read past bedtime."

Marinette smiled. As did he. This time, he didn't care about his fangs.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

It always amused Marinette how the night air was Adrien's best narcotic.

Or worst, depending on how one saw it. On one hand, he could snuggle up to his very-much-not-nocturnal girlfriend and take quick naps at 1AM. On the other, he  _ was _ a vampire, and wasting the night away sleeping would leave him sulking behind thick drawn curtains in his waking hours.

(Though Marinette didn't mind moving their outdoor dates indoors. Soft blankets and warm skin and gentle kisses for an entire day would never be a bad thing).

She lay on his chest, hands folded under her chin, breathing in squashed grass, picnic baskets, and Adrien. They had been keeping an eye out for the moon — there was talk of it being at its fullest tonight — but as soon as the clouds peeled back and the first drop of moonlight trickled down the night sky, Marinette had looked over at her boyfriend, and — lo and behold — he was asleep.

For a while, she simply watched him. His closed eyes. The slope of his nose. The splatter of the plenilune's moonlight covering him from forehead to chin.

She freed one hand. Brought it up between their faces. Flicked her fingers out — like flowers in spring, she had been telling herself for eight years — until those golden sparks sputtered out like a lit matchstick, then matured into a heat-soaked orb.

Marinette bit back a giggle as she raised the light to his face.

He woke before she could burn him.

"Look, the sun is out for you," she teased, and, taking care not to touch any skin, brushed the light by his cheek. "You know, since you sleep like a human."

"Ugh." He rubbed at his eye. "I gotta stop falling asleep all the time."

"At this rate, I'm more vampire than you."

Marinette snapped her fingers, and the light fizzled out. She dismounted him and opted to curl into his side, instead, where he was warm enough to render all her light spells useless.

She reached up, and pointed to the plenilune. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

Adrien, with sleep-hazy eyes, looked up. "Yeah." He smiled. "Just like in those picture books."


End file.
